Am I Inlove With Satan? Emi x Maou
by JDIII
Summary: This will not only be an Emi x Maou fanfic, it will also have Ashiya x Rika and Lucifer(Urushihara) x Suzano. Mostly Emi x Maou. I haven't read the manga so idk if they actually get together or something, but yeah. Also I am sorry for not mentioning this, but there will be smut/lemons so I accidentally put rated T at first.
1. Conflicted

The Hero Emilia has just awoken from her slumber, yawning and stretching both arms outwards. She steps out of bed and suddenly feels all the knots in her back, she doesn't know whether it's stress or work, but it's highly uncomfortable. Well it couldn't be stress, her life here on Earth wasn't necessarily a bad one, truth be told she fell in love with this place and one of it's newer inhabitants. She blushed at this random thought and mentally slapped her self. What the heck did she mean by that she thought to her self.

She had a day off, so she decided to go see a face she could never get tired of seeing. Red again she slapped her cheeks for thinking these outrageous thoughts again. She then decided to get one of her shirts that complimented her long shiny scarlet locks. Not that she cared about looking good for a annoying broke demon. She continued to go back and forth with insults and endearing compliments about the boy. She walked out her front door cursing herself for thinking these stupid thoughts about him "STOP IT!" she yelled flustered muttereing and pulling her hair, neighbors staring at her like a crazy person.

* * *

Two demons a king and an adviser sitting, still in shock at the amount of money that purple horse-maned roommate racked up on the electricity bill.

"Stupid NEET, you cease to make our financial situation any easier" Alciel barked, throwing a wooden spoon at the boy after scanning the house bills.

"Ow...Yeah whatever, make me food" The boys face planted into a fascinating article demanded.

"You know what, I can make you leave this house ungrateful brat" The demon adviser hissed. "My lord, please consider his exile from our castle" the adviser requested.

"Yo, stop playin!" the boy rolled his eyes at the demon adviser.

"Ashiya's right you know" the devil nodded, sitting Indian style opposite of Ashiya.

The door to there apartment swung open without any hesitation as a "Yo seriously guys stop messin' with me" came from the background.

"Do you seriously not have any friends that you have to see us every single day" The king grumbled, shooting displeased glare at Emi .

"I have Rika" the hero retorted. "Anyways I have to keep an eye on you at all times, I don't know what you demons will try next" the hero nodded, acting as if they were beneath her.

"Or is it that you can't be away from my master for too long" Ashiya teased, winking at his master. Maou shook his head at the joke, obviously looking annoyed.

"NO, definitely not that" the girl blurted all flustered.

"Are you okay hero, looks like Ashiya hit it right on the nose" the NEET intervened, rapidly clicking his keyboard and staring at the screen nearly an inch away.

"Shut up nerd" she retorted in embarrassment, rushing over to him driving her knuckles in computer nerd's head.

"I'm tired of it" The irritated demon lord blurted, tapping his index finger on his arm.

"What?" the hero Emilia asked confused.

"I'm tired of you acting like we are going to destroy this world, I'm tired of you looking at us like some monsters" the hero getting ready to counter that last comment as the devil spoke again not giving her the chance. "Maybe Satan, Lucifer, and Alciel were monsters...but..." the demon paused. "Maou, Ashiya, and Urushihara are human now" the devil preached.

Everyone in the room shocked at the outburst.

"I fell in love with this place, I would never do anything to hurt it" the demon conveyed passionately.

The hero looking down finally taking the time to process it, and put two and two together. She realized he was right, she hated to admit it though. She looked up at him with a slight tint of red to her face, thinking the way the devil finally spoke up was... pretty admirable. He usually hadn't the effort to stand up to her like that.

"Emi" he called derailing her train of thought.

"Y-yes" she stuttered getting caught off guard.

"I know you hate Satan, and I know you mean well" he stated looking deep into the blushing hero's eyes. "But you shouldn't hate Maou" the devil concluded, staring intensely into her eyes.

She realized his argument was meaningless, and was all of a sudden angered.

"Satan killed my father,destroyed my village, and ruined life in Ente Isla" the hero gritted her teeth, and rushed out the door in tears.

Urushihara and Ashiya went back to their daily routine not thinking anything of the incident, not caring about the hero's feelings.

Although there was a concerned Maou staring at the open door, regretting his lecture. Not knowing how to approach the conflicted hero.

 ** _A/N: I did not just come up with this idea, I have been working on this along side with about 4 other stories for the was week, so I didn't forget about the readers who read Goddesses have feelings too. If you haven't read that it's a Konosuba fanfic so please check it out._**

 ** _Leave a review, I'd appreciate it._**


	2. Satan is No More

Emi laid on her bed hugging her pillow, deep in thought. She knew not whether to acknowledge her newly discovered but strong feelings for the devil, or keep things the way they are. One thing is for sure she will never forget what Satan has done, but Maou makes it so hard to ever stay mad at him. He was just a completely different person than he was in Ente Isla.

Her mind was so conflicted, she didn't know what to think anymore. Believe it or not, she realized a long time ago that he probably wasn't going to do anything to harm this world. She just had to be in denial to fulfill her duty, or she was just hardheaded. It seemed easy for Suzano to see passed it. She had to hate him, she was made to hate him, but really she...she...

Her door swung open startling her.

"NO I wasn't, I don't, I mean..." She rambled blushing furiously at the word that was about to come up to finish that thought.

"Look Emi, I'm sorry" Maou apologized.

"Oh yeah" Emi murmured looking to the side.

"I didn't mean to go off on you" Maou murmured

"I just wanted to show you that you don't have to worry about us destroying Earth" he added

"Like I said we love this place, this is more of a home to us than Ente Isla" Maou continued.

"Are you telling me to forget about what you've done in Ente Isla, to forgive Satan?" Emi questioned.

"No I'm not telling you to forgive Satan" Maou paused.

"And I truly am sorry for what _I_ have done in Ente Isla" Maou Continued.

"I'm just asking you to not take it out on Maou" He concluded.

After a few moments of dead silence Emi retorted ''They are both the same to me" Emi stated harshly, still disregarding her true feelings.

''hmmm, if that's how you truly feel" Maou sucked his teeth, shaking his leg.

"I guess I will tell you how I feel, Emi...I.." he paused once again.

"Really like you a lot Emi, and I truly care about you" Maou continued, and stared into Emi's shimmering golden eyes.

Emi stood there in silence eyes wide, the color of her face matching her hair.

Assuming his feelings were not returned he stood up and walked away. Emi shot up and grabbed Maou's hand, prohibiting him from walking any further as he looked back.

"Well...I..." she started, staring red-faced at the floor.

"Don't hate Maou!" she blurted.

She then internally face palmed as she realized she still didn't have the will to say exactly how she feels. Well, at least it wasn't a lie.

"That's good enough for me" Maou smiled.

Emi melted seeing his genuine smile, knowing he was telling the truth earlier.

He turned the doorknob, then halted turning back.

"Don't worry Emi, I'll get you to love me too" Maou added on to his previous confession.

The door closed, leaving the apartment in complete silence as Emi mumbled...

"I already do"

 ** _A/N: I know that was super short but... I also thought it was pretty cheesy._**

 ** _Tell me how you felt about it though._**

 ** _I appreciate your feedback._**


	3. Just Hangin' : Urushihara x Suzuno

Lucifer sat there profusely clicking his computer, playing some medieval MMORPG. The sounds of the keyboard filled the empty silent room. Urushihara had a burst of confidence winning his last duel on this game, so he challenged another player that was ten levels above him. The duel was over in two minutes leaving Lucifer's opponent the victor.

"GOD DAMMIT" Urushihara screamed as he squeezed his juicebox, juice shooting out the straw.

He shut his computer, rage quitting the game. He then searched around the apartment for any leftover food lying around. He didn't see any, so he got up to look if there was any microwavable food.

As he tried standing up, his left leg gave out and he dropped to the floor.

"Ouch... pins and needles" he grumbled, rubbing his left leg indicating his left leg fell asleep.

After a couple of seconds he stood up to continue his hunt for a meal.

"What! these broke ass losers" he whined as he looked in the fridge to find food he actually had to cook himself.

He looked at the fridge with a pained expression, he is too lazy to ever cook himself. He was really hungry though, and gaming makes people hungry without even knowing it.

He then slammed the pot on the stove, picked out some rice, chicken, and some vegetables and stared at them with a bland look.

The door swung open, Urushihara leaped for the door. He grabbed a hold of the person's hands, shaking them up and down.

"Yo, make me food, i'm starving" he demanded.

"I will not, i'm not here for that" Suzuno the next door neighbor huffed.

"Oh it's you" the boy, scoffed letting go of her hands.

"Where is everyone" Suzuno asked, looking around curiously.

"Ashiya is shopping, and Maou is probably like somewhere with Emi" he mummbled, chewing on a two day old cheetoh"

"Really, Maou is out with Emi?" Suzuno gasped in surprise, as Urushihara spit out the stale cheetoh.

I said probably, and I only said that because I can tell Emi digs Maou" Urushihara explained, still on his quest for food.

"And how did you come to that, conclusion" she tilted her head.

"Dude, she is a terrible liar, and she is bad at hiding her emotions" he chuckled a bit, looking over some vegetables.

"I don't seem to think so" Suzuno furrowed her brows at the boy.

"Oooofff course you don't" He sighed.

"What but how does Maou not notice as you do?" she continued pestering.

"Look everyone that we know is dense as hell, but me and maybe Ashiya to a certain extent" he let out a deeper sigh.

"Well..." she started

"Hey, can you help a guy out, I'm dying here" He grunted, cutting her off.

"Maybe if you stopped staring at that device all day, you would've learned a dish that Ashiya made" Suzuno stated, crossing her arms.

"Come on, please" he begged, grabbing a hold of her small hands.

"Uh-okay" she stuttered.

"But one condition" she stated, pulling her hands away from his.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"You have to stand next to me, and learn how to make the dish" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Uhhh, alright..." he gave a defeated look.

* * *

Suzano was scraping the rest of the food on Urushihara's plate. She stared at him as he scarfed the rest of his meal down.

"So Lucifer did you get any of that" she questioned, wiping her face.

He looked up giving her a blank stare, with a grain of rice on his face.

"You didn't did you" she grunted, with a unsatisfied look.

"Nah... I got a little bit" he stammered.

She rolled her eyes at his lie, then she stood up and reached her hand across the table towards Urushihara.

"Wha...What are you doing?" Urushihara asked backing away.

"Hold still" she huffed, proceeding towards him.

"Wha...Wh..."

"Stay sti...

"Why..W"

"Whoaooahh" they both yelled.

Apparently when Suzuno tried to reach across the table, she reached to far as Urushihara was backing away. Suzuno ended up stumbling over the table onto Urushihara. Suzuno looked down and huffed at the boy's stubbornness, as she had him pinned to the ground.

"What are you doing?" he blubbered.

"Trying to... Luci... Get off my hands" she whined, trying to wiggle her arms free.

"No tell me" he chirped.

Suzuno furrowed her brows once again, and sighed at the boy's stubbornness. She tried a last time trying to wiggle free, Urushihara's knee in the middle of her legs now. Suzuno blushed at the feeling of him moving his knee on her sensitive spot. She then leaned forward and pecked the corner of Urushihara's mouth, his eyes got wide and slithered out from under Suzuno.

"Suzu... Wha... Why did you just?" Urushihara babbled flustered, on the verge of fainting.

"If you would have stayed still, I was trying to help you get that grain of rice" she barked, flustered as well.

"Then why'd you kiss me" he squeaked.

"Because dimwit, you were on my hands" she snapped.

"You do know what a little gesture like that can do to my demonic impulses right" he questioned.

"what?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Never mind" he sighed.

He walked over to his computer, and plopped on the ground beside it. He opened it, and started up a fighting game. Suzuno walked over, and sat down next to him. She started watching him destroy an AI on the game. He looked over to her with a confused look.

"You can leave now" Urushihara shooed with his hands.

"I am waiting here for Maou until he arrives" Suzuno stated.

"Don't you live like literally on the other side of our wall?" he questioned.

"I am just trying to see why you like this weird device so much"

"Alright, then" he proceeded with his game.

"This is a computer game, to be more specific it's a fighting game" he continued.

"Before you came in I was playing an MMORPG, which stands for Massivly Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game." he finished.

"So this is what occupies, almost all of your time during the day?" she questioned.

"Well I search for random stuff on the internet too, like news articles, random facts I never knew" he added.

"Woah, something you can benefit from" she gasped sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up" he scoffed

"Hah, go on" she laughed.

"Well Ashiya started making me go to school online, he said since I didn't want to go to an actual school, we had to find common ground" Urushihara sighed.

"Alciel really does take care of you guys doesn't he" Suzuno giggled at her observation.

Urushihara's face had a faint red color stain it, as he thought Suzuno's giggle was the most adorable thing in the world.

"What?" Suzuno asked, staring into his eyes.

"If you're going to make fun of me, the door's right over there ya' know" he huffed changing the game.

"Alright, alright, I am sorry" she smiled at the boy's childish behavior.

He played this Space Alien Invasion game for about thirty minutes now, Suzuno staring at the screen seeming quite intrigued. Urushihara looks over to her, and does the unthinkable.

"Wanna play?" he asked, extending the controller towards her.

"Can I?" she asked politely, confirming his gesture.

"Sure" he confirmed, as she took the controller.

Suzuno sat directly in front of the computer screen, making herself comfortable. Urushihara has just finished attempting to teach her the controls, she understood the basics.

She was dying every 40 seconds, and forgot everything he showed her, because of the intensiveness of the game. She was obviously getting fustrated, she cursed in cerulean (Ente Isla's language) after every death.

"Did you not listen to me, when I showed you?" Urushihara hassled, obviously getting frustrated.

She pouted after she died once again. Urushihara was surprised at himself for having this much patience, let alone sharing any precious device of his. He was itching to take the controller and help her, but she had to learn.

Suzuno selected the restart mission option, but this time this round will be different. She was pulled in between Urushihara's legs, and he wrapped his arms around her body. He placed his slightly bigger hands on top of Suzuno's smaller ones, and pressed forward on the left stick.

"Lu...Lucifer...What are you doing, unhand me" she stammered, as her face went completely red at the closeness of his body.

"Don't worry I'm not going to molest you, I'm trying to get you to feel the buttons" he stated, suprisingly calm.

"Be the controller, your soul control's the character" he preached, which is pretty ironic being a demon and all.

"What?"

"Just play" he commanded

* * *

They played together like this for a good hour now, in the same position. He would slowly let go to see if she could do it on her own, and she could. Although when he did do this she would mess up on purpose, he did notice this, and also knew it was to stay in this predicament.

"Suzuno I think you got it" Urushihara sighed.

"I'm close, I still need your help though" she begged looking back at him, as he obviously saw through this.

He continued to "help" her, he sat closer, his embrace was tighter. There wasn't any awkwardness between them anymore, she felt him breathe on her neck because they were so close. She fidgeted a bit at the feeling. Urushihara noticed she wasn't focused on the game anymore, he also knew why.

 _It's now or never, he thought_.

He stopped playing as well, his hands moved from the controller, and was placed on her waist. He tilted his head forward in the crook of her neck. He started kissing her exposed shoulder, as her kimono was slipping from her right shoulder. He was stopped, as she turned towards Urushihara staring him right in the eyes. Her face was fucking adorable, her face was as red as a tomato, her eyes sparkling, brows furrowed. She definitely wanted him to continue. His demon impulses was already starting to go wild, but he took a deep breath suppressing his urges.

 _I can do this with out my powers, he told himself._

He leaned forward and kissed her neck, as her hands went from his neck to his waist. He kissed her neck in different spots, sucking harder and harder each time. Light moans escaped her lips, which made him want to take her for his own. He was now on top her, legs still around him in the quick movement. He started sliding the other side of her kimono down her other shoulder. He was slowly sliding them down, so her chest could come into view.

 _Almost there, he was thinking to himself in anticipation. No more virgin status for you Lucifer._

The door was unlocked and swung open, Urushihara's eyes practically bulged from his eye sockets. Suzuno quickly pulled the top of her sleeves over her shoulders. Urushihara rolled off of her in a flash.

Maou stood there looking clueless. Suzuno got up and zoomed passed Maou in embarrassment. Ashiya stopped Suzuno, bringing in the groceries.

"Ms. Suzuno, what happened, you have bruises on your neck" he pointed out.

Suzuno went even more red than before, and rushed past him crying and slamming her door.

Ashiya looked towards her apartment in confusion, he entered his own and looked at Maou.

"Sir, what happened?" Ashiya asked.

Maou just shrugged his shoulders, and tauntingly grimaced at Urushihara. Urushihara blushed, now knowing that Maou saw what happened.

* * *

They all sat at the table, eating Ashiya's meal. Urushiahara played with his food, obviously something on his mind.

"Soooo... Urushihara, why was Suzuno here" he made the evil grimace again.

Ashiya looking at the two of them in confusion, especially at Maou's face.

"She was uhhh... waiting for you to tell you something...yeah" he confirmed

"And why did she stay" Maou teasingly asked.

"She taught me how to cook a meal on the stove" He looked away.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day" Ashiya cut him off, astounded at the fact he actually physically made something on the stove.

"And I taught her to play games" he continued.

"So she taught you how to _eat_ , and you taught her how to handle a _joystick_ " Maou teased again, making dirty references.

Urushihara blushed and scowled at the statement, Ashiya still looking around confused.

"We didn't do that" Urushihara barked.

"That's not what it looked like to me" Maou hummed.

"What's it to you, SHUT UP, and goodinight!" he yelled, slithering in his box in embarrassment.

The room was silent, Urushihara in his box, Maou finishing his food.

... "What the hell happened" Ashiya asked confused as hell, shattering the silence.

 _ **A/N: I'm so sorry**_ **ಥ** **_** **ಥ** _ **. I have realized why it's so hard for authors to update a story frequently. I know you guy's have been wanting me to update, but here it is. If it's any consolation this is the longest chapter I have wrote so far, any I think it was at least mediocre. The beginning of this chapter sucked, but I think the end was alright.**_

 _ **Don't worry for the people that read my other book, that will be updated soon.**_

 _ **If you have any advice to help me become a better writer, leave a review.**_


End file.
